The Red Chronicles
by 20avva
Summary: What if Red (from Pokemon Origins) continued his Journey to all the other regions? This is that story. A lot of the elements from Pokemon Origins will be borrowed to make Book 1: Kanto. But for the other "Books," it will be purely from the author's imagination. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON CLAIMER: I OWN MOST OF THE STORY ELEMENTS. Rated T for safety.


_**Book 1: Kanto**_

**Chapter 1: Let the Journey Begin!**

"Charmander, I choose you!" said Red as he threw the Pokeball out onto the field. An almost blinding flash of silvery light and, when the light faded, a cute little Charmander stood on the battlefield. It looked ready to fight. You might not want to get in the way of this Charmander...

"Now, use flamethrower!" commanded Red. Charmander obliged. Then, a large flame burst out of the lizard's mouth covering the opposing Pideotto.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Red awoke with a start and instinctively reached for the alarm clock on his bedside nightstand. He looked around, surprised at his new surroundings. Voltorb alarm clock, Pikachu floor mat, Eevee and its Kanto Eeeveeloutions on a poster. Everything was the same way he had left it the night before. He sighed.

It had all been just a dream.

The 13-year-old looked back at his alarm clock, it read 7:02 AM. Red got slowly out of bed, got his clothes out of his dresser, and headed to the bathroom.

_I wonder when Professor Oak will give me my very first Pokemon,_ Red thought. His mind flew back to the time Professor Oak promised Red and Blue, Oak's grandson, their very first Pokemon.

"After," he had said. "I complete building the Pokedex. This will be the very first portable encyclopedia to the world of Pokemon. It will include Pokemon, an image, a brief description, average height and weight, possible moves, if the user had already caught the Pokemon, and it will also serve as an ID."

"Whatever," Blue said. "I don't care about any encyclopedia." Red sighed. Blue was just the sort of person to think of only himself.

It had been three long weeks since Oak had promised the two of them that. Red began to lose hope after day seventeen.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard someone, probably his mother, coming in through the front door.

"Red, honey?" she called. "I'm home."

"Yes, Mom, I'll be right there." he started walking down the steps and into the kitchen where his mom was.

"Red," she began. "I was running errands in town and I, almost quite literally, ran into Professor Oak."

"And?" questioned Red with gaining interest.

"And, he wants you to come..." she manged to say before he dashed right out of the house.

"See you later, Mom!"

"...he wants you to come to his lab. Oh well, he's gone." she said to, now, the walls. _Gone again, just like his father. Left his house to start a new life without his wife or his only son..._ she thought bitterly.

Red was dashing through the streets of Pallet Town, dodging people left and right. He ran as fast as he could, almost blindly. At last, before him stood the greatest Pokemon Research Lab ever created in the history of the Nation. The great Pokemon Research Lab of Professor Oak. Oak also happened to be the authority on Pokemon research, he was the best.

Then, just as he was turning onto the walkway to the Lab's front door, he saw a teenage boy, also about 13 years old. He had a familiar face, one he saw many times in his childhood...Blue.

"Hey, Red!" he called as he met up with Red. "So, Gramps told you, too. Well, I'm going to be the first one in!" and he cut Red off and made a dash for the Lab doors.

"Oh no you don't!" came Red, running equally as fast as Blue. They stumbled into the Lab, wrestling to be the first one. An onlooker would think that this fight would be pointless.

"Hey, now. There's no need for violence," said a familiar voice to Red: Oak. _Professor _Oak. Apparently, he thought this fight was pointless as well.

"Professor Oak!" Red called in surprise and immediately dropped the fight. Blue fell to the ground as he was leaning on top of Red. "I heard _it _was done."

"Yes, my boy, _it _is done. The Pokedex is finally completed! At last, me dream will be able to come true!"

"OK, Gramps. Just show us the Dex and get it over with so we can get to _your_ end of the deal." said Blue with a hint of impatience.

"Humph...always jumping to action..." muttered Oak under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Blue.

"Oh. Nothing, my boy. Come along this way." he requested. "This is the Pokedex, the final prototype. Generation One Pokedex. I plan on making more Dexes and ship them out to every Regional Professor. But, that will take quite a while to produce.

"Anyways, as you can see the Pokedex has a cover that you can open. When you do so, it will automatically turn on and analyze the Pokemon the black nub is pointing at. If it is not pointing at any, then proceed to point the detector at a Pokemon and press the blue button, here." demonstrated Oak. "Or, you could simply say 'analyze' after the detector is pointing at the Pokemon of your choosing. Furthermore, basic data, such as name and Dex number will appear when you analyze the Pokemon. But more detailed, ahem, _details_ will only appear _after_ the Pokemon is captured."

"That's why catching Pokemon was so important to you," realized Red, as the pieces of the puzzle came together in his mind.

"Yes," agreed Oak. "That is precisely the reason."

"OK, OK! Enough of this techno talk. Gramps, I hope you haven't forgotten your end of the deal." inquired Blue with even more impatience.

"Relax, Blue. I would never do such a thing. I never forget a promise I make." said the Professor. "If you so please, come into this room."

As the two (soon to be) lifelong rivals entered into the immensely large workroom, they noticed something. A large wall screen and a dining-table sized, well, table with floodlights hanging over top of it. Three floodlights. Each pointing to three Pokeballs.

"These three Pokeballs contain three Pokemon, as you can see. Bulbasaur, Number 001, the grass type; Charmander, Number 004, the fire type; and Squirtle, Number 007, the water type.

"Red, Blue," he nodded at each one as he said their names. "There comes a time in every young boy's life when he wants his very first Pokemon. That time has already come for both of you." The boys nodded. "There is also a time where that boy _receives_ that first Pokemon. And for you two, that time is now." said Oak with surprising ominousness. "You may choose your Pokemon. Decide between yourselves to see who picks first."

"You can go first, Red," said Blue. _My plan is to pick Pokemon that is more effective to his__. Heheheh._

"Alright, then," said Red as he walked over to the table. "My father named me Red because he hoped that, one day, I would live to my fiery spirit. And that is why I have already made my decision: Charmander! I choose you!" He grabbed the Pokemon's Pokeball and tossed it up in the air. A smile grew on Red's face as the familiar flash of light filled the space, because this time, it wasn't a dream.

A young, male Charmander fell from the air right into Red's arms. "So, you're my new master? I hope we'll become good friends!" said Charmander.

"Yes, little buddy," said Red snuggling Charmander. "I hope so too."

"OK," burst out Blue. "If you choose fire, Red, I'll choose water! Squirtle, c'mon out!" and Blue through the Pokeball into the air. And likewise, a little light blue turtle plopped into Blue's arms."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the Professor. "Now you two can get started on your journeys! I have all the supplies you'll need in this back room here..."

* * *

Half an hour later, Red was standing at the edge of Pallet Town's city limits. His mom and Oak came to send Red off. Blue had left as soon as he got his supplies.

"Oh, honey," cried Red's mother. "I can't believe you already have your first Pokemon! And he's a cutie!" she was Charmander's Number One fan as soon as Red showed him to her. "Well then, good luck and please visit me here in Pallet!"

"Good luck, Red," said Oak. "Please, fulfill my dream and complete the Pokedex and I hope you try to become the champion of the Indigo League!"

"Yes, I'll do my best," said Red. He began walking into the wild accompinied by his new Charmander. His mom and the Professor continued to wave until he was out of sight.

_Definetly, I'll become the Champion! But of what? India League...hmmm can't seem to remember._

* * *

**AT LAST, Done Ch1. Ch 2 will be coming out in a few days, maybe a week. Please like, fav, and all that other stuff YouTubers say at the end of their videos... Anyway, send me a PM if you want this story in anyway, shape or form. Thanks!**


End file.
